


The Picani Brothers

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Flowers For Scars Soulmates [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Panic Attack, Scars, Soulmate AU, familial remile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: Remy asks about how Virgil got the scars they identified each other by, and Virgil panics just recounting it
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dr. Emile Picani, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani & Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Flowers For Scars Soulmates [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564027
Comments: 1
Kudos: 114





	The Picani Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I am trying to give Virgil some comfort. He is not an easy character to give that to in this AU I swear.

Of course Remy would ask about the scars eventually, curious over what cause their clues to being soulmates, but Virgil had issues talking about the event and the realisations it had caused. He managed to name what happened, and how Roman helped him, but it was difficult.

Seeing Virgil shaking from just the brief explanation had Remy’s heartstrings tugging but no clue how to help. That was when he called Emile, hoping his brother could help. The doctor in training had always been better at soothing panic than he was.

Emile reached them, taking in how out of it Virgil was and his accelerated breathing for a moment before focusing on Remy. “Why don’t you go and get us some hot chocolate or something? If you go for coffee or tea get decaffeinated for Virgil. I’ll take him through some grounding techniques.” he suggested and Remy was hurrying out of the door, still casting concerned glances back at his love.

“Virgil, can you look at me please?” Emile asked, coming to kneel in front of the other man. “I need you to breathe with me. In for four, hold for seven and out for eight.” He carried on speaking while hoping Virgil would look up, knowing his voice at least should help, although Remy or Roman might have been better if calm.

Emile was counting the out breath when they managed to make eye contact, a small smile forming on his face at the glance. “7, 8. Okay, that’s good. Do you want me to keep counting you through it a few more times, or do you want to talk?”

“Count.” Virgil muttered, pulling his legs up to his chest, and looking around for Remy as he followed the breathing exercise through twice more.

“Where did he go?” He finally asked, once it felt like he wasn’t fighting to breathe.

Emile had been curious over what had been said already, but at the further hunching of Virgil’s shoulders as he asked the question he just wanted to help. “I asked Remy to get us drinks as he was a little frantic in his worry about you. He’ll be back soon.”

“He’s not… upset or something, is he?” The words were tentative, almost frightened that his difficulty and panic about recounting the event had upset his soulmate.

“Not at all. He just wanted to help you after he realised you were panicking and getting me was all he could think to do.” Emile soothed, just as the door burst open, Remy returning with a tray of drinks and what looked like a bag of pastries.

Remy was immediately looking to the pair, eyes dragging over Virgil as though trying to confirm without asking if he was okay, if it was alright for him to join them again and a thousand other concerns that had grown while he fetched the drinks. Instead of voicing them though, he brought the drinks and snacks over, “I thought I’d get some lunch too while I was there. We could watch cartoons and chill out for the afternoon, babes.”

Virgil held out his arms, wordlessly requesting a hug, “Sounds good, what do you want to watch?”

“Steven Universe!” Emile called out, almost jumping at the chance to share the cartoon with his friend, before realising that the question hadn’t really been directed at him, as well as there was something else he needed to suggest before it was brushed away. “Really you should watch it. It’s a good show, but on a more important note, while I may not know what happened, it seems like there’s something you might benefit from getting therapy to help you deal with.”

“Bro, you are sticking around and get a say in what we watch.” Remy rolled his eyes at the change to hesitation, before glancing back at Virgil, still in his arms. “And Love, you can think on his suggestion later. Let’s just relax this afternoon.”

“Yeah. I guess we can watch Steven Universe. Everything I’ve heard sounds really good.” Virgil nodded, moving so the others could join him on the couch and basically pulling Remy onto it. The touch was calming him now so as soon as he could he was sat sideways in Remy’s lap, letting Emile sort out the TV.


End file.
